


i'll be there (with a love that's strong)

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Just a plotless, pointless ShowKi drabble I indulged in because I'm struggling with some stuff right now, including writer's block.





	i'll be there (with a love that's strong)

Tonight is one of those nights.

Hyunwoo is fast asleep, and Kihyun is the complete opposite. He’s sitting up, running a hand through his boyfriend’s dark locks the way he always does when he gets like this – that was initially just a thing he liked to do, but at one point Hyunwoo was so used to it lulling him to sleep he’d wake whenever the other stopped.

The older snores when he sleeps (pretty loudly at that too). Kihyun would be bothered by it – if he could sleep in the first place. The noise has come to put him at ease at times like this anyways. It grounds him; the feel of soft hair, the sound of loud breathing – they anchor him to reality, stop him from floating off in his thoughts and nightmares.

He doesn’t really know what triggers this – Kihyun could have had the most mundane, peaceful day, and yet when the time to sleep came he’d be wide awake, mind running rampant with the most depressing, painful thoughts he’d rather not have. It gets hard to breathe, and he just wants to disappear, to cease to exist.

He doesn’t understand himself sometimes – why does he like putting himself through this? Why does he like ruining himself like this? Why can’t he just control his mind and be a normal, happy person? Why can’t he just-

“Kihyun?”

“Hey,” he whispers. “S’alright, go back to sleep,” he murmurs, but the older shakes himself awake anyways. He doesn't say anything except rearrange them so that Kihyun’s head is on his chest, the clear sound in there a rhythm Kihyun knows by heart. There’s a warm palm creeping under his shirt to rub his back, and the feel of skin-on-skin coupled with constant, sure strokes brings tears to his eyes.

 _I’m so lucky_ , he thinks. Hyunwoo loves him so much even though he’s such a mess, and he’s so _kind_ and _nice_ and Kihyun is just so overwhelmed sometimes about this.

He never knows what to say or how to feel about it, but Kihyun thinks he could go through a thousand more nights of this torture if Hyunwoo would be there to take his hand and help him through it.


End file.
